<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exploring by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407509">Exploring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Confusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guarding a bridge with your little brother and an incessant boner wasn't Kinrou's idea of an ideal afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Kinrou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exploring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guarding a bridge with your little brother and an incessant boner wasn't Kinrou's idea of an ideal afternoon. He was the village guard, he had a duty to carry out. He wasn't supposed to get distracted by minuscule things like this. Kinrou was trying to keep his composure, he really was, but trying to stand still and stoic was not an option when the slight friction of his fabric against his boner was so inviting. </p><p>"Kinrou? Are you alright?" Damn. Ginrou's attentiveness always seemed to kick in at the worst times. </p><p>"I'm fine. I'm just going to go... Relieve myself." Ginrou nodded, "I'll be back. Don't let your guard down."</p><p>Kinrou jogged into the woods in search of a place to be rid of his issue, "I'll be quick, I just want to get rid of this damn problem and get back to my post before Ginrou does starts slacking off again."</p><p>Without thinking, Kinrou found himself in the clearing where the Kingdom of Science's equipment lay. The silence in the clearing was almost eerie, there were no roaring flames for the glass blowing furnaces, no children diligently twisting gold threads into wire, not even the clinking of beakers from the laboratory. With the apparent absence of people, the guard made his way to Chrome's storage hut.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kinrou's presumption was incorrect. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the hut's doors rustle open. </p><p>"Hey, Kinrou," Red eyes met green, and an annoyed looking Senkuu descended the ladder, "You're going to help me gather some extra supplies."</p><p>"H-hey, I didn't come here to help you!"</p><p>Senkuu walked past Kinrou, ignoring his exclamation, "I'm lacking in manpower right now, and you happened to show up. Chrome passed out, guess he's not ready to truly dedicate himself to the wonder that is science."</p><p>Kinrou rolled his eyes, "Or maybe you worked him too hard."</p><p>"We already gathered more than enough tungsten to last us through the next cell phone, but we're now running low on gold and copper along with..." The drawl of Senkuu's scientific nonsense continued on, but Kinrou was no longer paying attention. </p><p>The throbbing between his legs was becoming far too distracting: his mind wandered and he kept shifting his weight. He was beginning to breathe heavily with the intensity of it all. </p><p>Then a bundle of equipment was dropped dangerously close to his toes, "Are you ready? We're going to the cave." </p><p>"Wait a second, why not get Magma or Kohaku to help you?" Kinrou asked as Senkuu began forcefully preparing him for the journey into the tungsten cave.</p><p>"They're out hunting. I'd rather not wait or go looking for them when I have a perfectly useful source of manpower right here." The scientist said dismissively, "If you're strong enough to fight with a spear and swing a sword, you surely could swing a pickax."</p><p>Well-aware of Senkuu's stubbornness and determination, Kinrou was forced to follow him into the depths of the cave. The long walk had managed to calm his problem down a notch, but his boner was still persevering. </p><p>Kinrou silently followed Senkuu's white mane through the dark cave while thinking of possible ways to get time alone, "I could always pull the same excuse I did with Ginrou, but if I'm gone too long, Senkuu will surely notice. That one's a no. What about Ginrou? How's the village going to be safe without both of us? I could try to head back, but once Senkuu's set out on a goal he has to carry out his plan."</p><p>"Aha!" Senkuu exclaimed, "Here we are, the skarn deposit. You chip away at it and I'll classify and collect the materials."</p><p>...</p><p>Kinrou's arms felt like they were going to drop out of their sockets. The pickax was much heavier than his spear or his sword, and he had been chipping away for hours while Senkuu worked to carefully sort out what Kinrou dislodged. He had finally been granted a time to eat and sleep, and now lay on his side in his bedroll. With all the exhaustion, Kinrou would have thought that his dick would have gotten the hint; it didn't. </p><p>So there he was, in a musky cave with a throbbing  boner and no way to take care of it because Senkuu was still organizing his damn rocks. Kinrou groaned inwardly, but somehow convinced himself that it could be ten times worse. He slowed his breathing and tried to clear his mind. With time, he was finally able to let go and sleep. </p><p>...</p><p>Senkuu kept the two of them longer in the cave than Kinrou thought he would have; though, knowing Senkuu, he should have seen it coming. They had been in there for maybe five days. </p><p>Each night, his problem got worse, and each morning, it continued to drive him mad. Although Senkuu's word was the law of the land, and Kinrou was one to follow rules, he could feel his resolve crumbling. </p><p>"Senkuu, I'm going to take a break. I'll be back in a little bit." The guard announced to the scientist, who was sifting through an assortment of rock fragments below.</p><p>Senkuu nodded, "Don't take too long." </p><p>Kinrou tread lightly as he went to find a spot far away enough for him to finally get this over with. Once he was sure he wasn't going to be found, Kinrou took his problem in hand and let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>...</p><p>Senkuu was getting worried, well, annoyed rather. Kinrou was taking far too long at this point. He would never had thought the more diligent of the brothers would leave Senkuu to do all the dirty work himself. </p><p>Sighing, the scientist picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off. Senkuu looked around the cave and trekked off in the direction he last saw Kinrou. After peering around several corners and observing the trajectory of the dust on the cave floor, Senkuu had finally been able to locate Kinrou's position.</p><p>He turned the last corner, ready to give a lecture about diligence and the importance of this project, but was cut off by the sight in front of him: Kinrou, leaning against the cave wall, with a flushed face, and a hand wrapped around his cock. </p><p>Senkuu's reaction was not what it should have been. Instead of turning away and giving Kinrou his privacy, Senkuu found himself inexplicably drawn to the guard. Attraction was a strange and unavoidable science and Senkuu was only human after all. Unthinkingly, the scientist inched closer to Kinrou, his heartbeat roaring in his ears. </p><p>...</p><p>Kinrou was surprised that he hadn't cum yet, seeing as his arousal had been tormenting him for the past few days. Although it had been initially frustrating, Kinrou decided to take the time to indulge himself. His cock was practically dripping with precum which made everything so much more pleasurable. </p><p>On a particularly hard stroke, Kinrou closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the cave ceiling with a soft moan. Upon opening his eyes, he found his glasses had been fogged up by a thin layer of steam due to how much his body temperature had risen. The guard pushed them up to the top of his head and looked down to watch himself work his flushed cock, but before he could continue, he caught a glimpse of Senkuu's red eyes. </p><p>Kinrou's breath hitched and he fumbled to shove his dick back into his pants, "Senkuu, w-why, how, wha-?"</p><p>Senkuu acted on his own accord, shutting Kinrou up with an inexperienced and sloppy kiss. Kinrou tried to shove the scientist off, but Senkuu worked quickly and managed to grasp Kinrou's dripping cock. </p><p>The touch forced a soft noise from the guard's throat, who clamped a hand over his mouth and turned away from Senkuu's gaze. </p><p>Kinrou's dick was just big enough that Senkuu's hand could not fully wrap around it, but the scientist began to stroke and pull hesitantly. He slowly, but surely, began to work up a rhythm composed of little techniques that forced the typically stony Kinrou to fall apart. A twist of the wrist here, a tighter grasp, a fondle there, and the guard was finding himself making more and more embarrassing sounds. </p><p>A small hand found Kinrou's much larger one and gently pulled it downwards. Soft lips met the guard's chapped ones, but Kinrou was too far gone. Unable to kiss the him back, Kinrou panted and moaned quietly into Senkuu's mouth. </p><p>Kinrou was barely able to hold on, his hands scrabbled at the cave wall as Senkuu worked him faster. There was a slight pause and Kinrou felt a much smaller dick rubbing against his. For the first time since the strange encounter began, Kinrou took a long look at Senkuu. </p><p>The scientist's crimson eyes were filled with a hunger that was not too distant from when the he came up with a new task for the Kingdom of Science. Senkuu's nimble fingers were struggling to wrap around them both as he pulled at their dicks. The sight was almost too much for Kinrou, seeing his larger length slide so smoothly against Senkuu's and watching their pre mix together. The guard could feel his body tense and the resolve in his mind crumble, as he batted Senkuu's hand away to get them off properly. </p><p>Kinrou's pace was brutal but brought about waves of euphoria for the both of them. Senkuu moaned when Kinrou's cock started twitching against his own. As the guard's pleasure built, he started thrusting into his hand and gripping Senkuu's waist with the other. </p><p>Soon enough, thick ropes of hot cum spurted from Kinrou's dick landing on himself, Senkuu, and finally the cave floor, with an unattractive splat. Senkuu was not far behind and fisted the front of Kinrou's shirt as he came, panting into the crook of the guard's neck. </p><p>The two stayed like that for a while until Senkuu broke the silence, "Clean up. We're going back to the village."</p><p>Kinrou set about wiping his hand off on his underwear and tucked himself away as Senkuu did the same. The two packed up the rest of the rocks that bad been chipped off of the skarn deposit and readied themselves for the trip back to Ishigami Village. </p><p>...</p><p>After what had happened in the cave, neither of the two spoke of what happened. Senkuu continued to work on the second cellphone and Kinrou continued guarding the village and training with Kohaku as if nothing happened, but Kinrou couldn't get over it. He avoided Senkuu and kept his mouth shut when Ginrou and the others asked if anything had occurred between the two.</p><p>Whenever he had free time, his thoughts drifted to that one time in the cave; his head spun thinking about it. It was impossibly confusing for him. No man in the village had ever been with another man and no woman had ever been with another woman, but there weren't any rules against it. Rules are rules didn't apply to this situation when Kinrou wasn't even sure if the rule existed in the first place.</p><p>The guard thought it over until he couldn't think anymore. Kinrou liked girls, he was sure of it and certainly wouldn't have minded becoming Ruri's husband. On the other hand though, he didn't hate being with Senkuu that one time. </p><p>He contemplated asking the other villagers about the series of events that went down between him and Senkuu, maybe even Gen, but he couldn't imagine how any of them would react. Would they laugh at him? Look at him weirdly? What would he even say? </p><p>"I had a sexual encounter with Senkuu in the cave while we were collecting rocks, what do you think of that?" No, he wouldn't ask anyone from the village, or Gen, for that matter.</p><p>There was only one person he felt comfortable asking: Senkuu.</p><p>After the end of his shift, Kinrou hesitantly made his way towards the laboratory. Cautiously and nervously, the guard peered past the curtain. Inside, was Senkuu, who was soddering some gold wire together. Kinrou took a deep breath and pulled the curtain aside to let himself in.</p><p>Without so much as a glance Senkuu addressed him, "Hey, I need some of the burnt coal from the village. Go get some."</p><p>Kinrou was annoyed, but not surprised, "Senkuu, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"You just did," the scientist said, turning to him with a raised brow, "What do you want Kinrou?"</p><p>"Was what we did that time okay? No one here's ever done anything like that to my knowledge." Kinrou said, choosing to look at the shelves of beakers.</p><p>"What? Masturbate together?"</p><p>"No, the-being with...another..."</p><p>Senkuu's eyes lit up with realization, "You don't know what sexualities are."</p><p>Kinrou cocked his head in confusion.</p><p>"Listen up, Kinrou, this will clear your confusion ten billion percent. In the old world, there were three main types of sexualities: the most mainstream being heterosexuality. 'Hetero' means different, it's the relationship between female and male," Senkuu made a ring with one hand and used put his index finger through it, "Then there's homosexuality, 'homo' means same. So that's between a male and a male or a female and a female." </p><p>Senkuu illustrated both concepts by pressing his two index fingers together, then by pressing two rings together, "Homosexuality isn't a bad thing. In fact, there are many animal species that carry out the same behavior. It is especially beneficial if offspring is abandoned or if its parents die, then homosexual animal couples can take care of it. Humans are the only species that find it strange..."</p><p>With an explanation, Kinrou was finally able to relax, but something else was bugging him, "What if a man likes both men and women?"</p><p>"That, Kinrou, leads me to bisexuality, 'bi' meaning two. In that case a male or female could like both males and females, though there may be a slight bias towards one." Senkuu crossed his arms, "Satisfied?"</p><p>"Yes, no, wait," Kinrou fidgeted with his belt, "Senkuu, did you divorce Ruri because you like men?"</p><p>"Partially. Relationships are troublesome and illogical, they make things difficult for both parties involved."</p><p>"Then why'd we, why'd we masturbate in the cave together that one time?"</p><p>It was Senkuu's turn to fidget, "I don't have an excuse for that: you're attractive."</p><p>Kinrou found himself blushing, "Y-you're attracted to me."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The guard's body moved without him thinking. Before he was fully aware of what was happening, he was kissing Senkuu. Again.</p><p>This time Senkuu turned away, "Ah."</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAT?" The two startled as Ginrou stared at them wide eyed, "I KNEW IT! I knew something weird happened while you were gone! Guys, guys, look!"</p><p>Kinrou and Senkuu sighed in dismay as they watched Ginrou scamper about the clearing, excited about his discovery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this when I was supposed to be writing a very important paper...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>